


Blue Sky

by ecaracap



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Cloud Watching, Community: 1-million-words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned and Chuck watch the clouds go by together in the field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky

Ned and Chuck laid down in the beautiful, flowery field near the edge of Coeur d'Coeurs. The heat of the late spring day allowed them to go without jacket or blanket - just the way they always liked to look at the sky. They laid down close to each other, tête-à-tête, carefully keeping just far enough apart.

“Why is the sky so blue?” Chuck asks him, her arms under her head as she stares at the clouds.

“Well, the particles in the air refract the blue light,” Ned tells her matter-of-factly, “It’s basically the angle of the sun right now that makes it blue.”

“Okay, but, why is the sky _so_ blue?” she asks again, unimpressed with his scientific answer.

Ned looks up at the clouds and smiles to himself. He can see what she means. The sky today is a particular kind of blue that is almost breathtaking…the normal, living human kind of breathtaking. It seems to promise happiness and everything good in the world with one specific color. He knew exactly what she meant.

“I don’t know,” he answers with a smile, “I guess it just is."


End file.
